Mi bella pirata: Edición Navideña
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: Un One-Shot en donde los personajes, tanto de Fnaf como de Fnaf 2 vivirán diferentes situaciones entre ellos, amistad, amor y una sorpresa al final del fic.


**Muy buenas , ¿cómo les ha ido en la semana? Espero que bien :).**

**Bueno, como ya verán hace unos cuantos días dije que a lo mejor iba a subir un par de capítulos extras especiales de Navidad y Año Nuevo de FNAF; pero al final decidí hacer sólo el de Navidad pero como un One-shot. ¿Las razones? Sencillo: tengo otras ideas en mente con respecto al fic, y por eso he decidido escribirlo aparte, digamos tipo un spin-off totalmente fuera de la trama de "Mi bella pirata". Espero que les guste tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla :3. ¿Y por qué razón no hago el de Año Nuevo? Simple flojera, es todo :v.**

**Disclaimer: FNAF tanto el 1 como el 2 no me pertenecen a mi sino a Scott Cawthon. La única de mi pertenencia es Isabella Smith, así como también lo que he escrito aquí. Así que estoy totalmente libre de demandas.**

**CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

**Aviso: si tenés muchas ganas de ir al baño, hubieras ido antes (?). Por cierto, durante la trama se van a encontrar con una sorpresita. Así que, disfruten :).**

**P/d: si llegan a ver algún que otro error, sepan que es culpa de la tablet del demonio.**

**"Mi bella pirata: Edición navideña"**

Era una noche fría en el pequeño pueblo del cual se desconocía su nombre (N/a: posta, no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre para el pueblucho xD). Una preciosa y pálida joven de estatura mediana; cabello castaño ondulado, ojos color miel y complexión física, que no era ni muy gorda ni tampoco muy delgada, entraba al local de Freddy's portando una enorme caja. Como ya era muy tarde, apenas se estaban yendo los últimos empleados; así que se dirigió con semejante paquete directo a la puerta donde decía "Parts and Service". Allí dentro se encontraban un oso marrón con un solo ojo; una polluela con falto de manos y con la mandíbula rota; un conejo sin rostro y con un solo brazo; y un zorrito pirata que a simple vista pareciera como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima. La chica al entrar dificultosamente con la enorme caja, no pudo evitar sonreírle a aquel pequeño grupo de animatrónicos que, lejos de ser adorables, parecían salidos de un cuento de terror.

- ¡Bellabell has venido! - exclamó el pirata con suma alegría.

- Claro que si. No iba a dejar a mis amigos de lado en este día tan especial - dijo mientras dejaba dificultosamente el paquete sobre una mesa que se encontraba allí.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? - preguntó Chica observando con suma curiosidad la caja gigantesca que había traído su amiga humana, al igual que los demás animatrónicos.

- ¿Esto? Oh ya verán, les mostraré - respondió alegre mientras lo abría para sacar el contenido que traía dentro - ¡Felíz navidad muchachos!

Los cuatro robots miraban con asombro lo que Isabella iba sacando de allí. Desde ojos artificiales que parecían de ser humano y un par de manos; hasta una cara de conejo junto con un enorme brazo.

- Em, ¿qué se supone que nos has traído? - inquirió Freddy con una ceja levantada.

- Freddy tonto, ¿que no ves que son las piezas que nos quitaron? - dijo Chica un tanto molesta.

- ¿De dónde los sacaste, marinera?

- De la basura - respondió con una amplia sonrisa - voy a repararlos. Así que tomenlo como el primer regalo de Navidad.

Primer regalo de Navidad.

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que se sintieran importantes al menos una vez en sus vidas, ya que nadie los tenían en cuenta por el simple hecho de ser "seres sin sentimientos".

- "¿Sabrás repararnos?" - preguntó Bonnie con sonidos robóticos extraños, ya que no podía hablar debido a no portar su cara (N/a: sería tipo como los sonidos que hace Bumblebee de los Transformers -Bumblebee pazeóm-).

- ¡Claro! No por nada hice un curso de robótica avanzada - respondió sonriente - y bien, ¿quién quiere ser reparado primero?

- ¡Yo! - dijeron los otros tres.

- Mmm a ver... - señalando a cada uno con el dedo sucesivamente - ... dejemos primero a las damas; Chica, ven aquí.

- Oh sí, ¡en su cara perras! - exclamó haciendo un baile con movimientos de caderas muy sensual que si no fuera porque el conejo no tenía rostro, ya hubiese estado con un sonrojo demasiado notorio. En otras palabras, se podría decir que le había gustado mucho ese pequeño ritual por parte de la dulce y

coqueta polluela.

- ¡¿QUIÉRES DEJAR DE HACER ESO?! - se quejó el oso castaño casi al borde de la ira.

- ¡Lo dices porque estás celoso porque me eligió a mí! - respondió la pollita con sorna.

- Ay si, como si estuviera tan desesperado en que me repararan - haciendo gestos afeminados con sus manos.

- Bueno, en ese caso te puedo dejar para lo último, si no te molesta Freddy - intervino la ojimiel.

- Eh, ¡¿qué?! No, no, para nada - dijo un tanto nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y bien Toy Freddy, dínos, ¿cuál es tu gran plan para atrapar a esa mocosa? - inquirió la versión 2.0 de la polluela.

- Fácil. Nos disfrazaremos de renos de Santa.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó Toy Chica cruzada de brazos y en un tono de incredulidad.

- Neh, solo lo dije por decir - dijo sin darle suma importancia al asunto.

- Oye, ¿piensas dejar nuestro propósito de lado así nada más?

- Nop.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Dejaremos el trabajo sucio a BonBon - respondió con una retorcida sonrisa, señalando al conejo turquesa, quien estaba afinando su precioso bajo.

- Como si Bon o Bon fuese a cumplir dicha misión - murmuró la sexy polluela con cierto desprecio en sus palabras.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! - reaccionó muy enfadado Toy Bonnie mirándola con desafío.

- Bon o Bon. Así te llaman nuestras versiones viejas y antiguas - haciendo lo mismo que él.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quiéres saber como te dicen a tí? - le señaló el conejo en el pecho.

- ¡A ver, díme! - lo desafió.

- ¡No saben como me harta el escucharlos pelear a ustedes dos! - interrumpió una voz de repente - Si me dejasen todo el trabajo a mí, esa chiquilla ya hubiera acabado dentro de un traje - en eso se la vió a Mangle surgir de entre las sombras, colgando del techo.

- ¡Entonces hazlo tú si tanto quieres! ¡Yo me largo! - exclamó la versión moderna de Bonnie muy enojado yéndose por el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yyy, ¡voilá! - dijo la castaña terminando de arreglar al conejo - Toma, ya puedes verte - alcanzándole un espejo.

- ¡Oh, es increíble! ¡Muchísimas gracias Bellabell! - expresó Bonnie muy feliz, estrechandola entre sus brazos.

- No fue nada amigo.

- Bien, solo falto yo marinera Bella - dijo el zorro un tanto impaciente.

- Ok, pero antes quisiera darles a cada uno otro regalito - buscando de nuevo en la caja, sacó un paquete grande color morado con un moño rojo - este es para... Bonnie - le entrega el regalo.

- ¡Gracias! Vaya, me pregunto qué será - murmuró ésto último por lo bajo mientras miraba el paquete con curiosidad.

- Bien, este otro es... para... - metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo para sacar otro regalo color dorado con un moño lila - ¡Chica!

- ¡Es mío! ¡Mío! Mi primer regalo de navidad - decía muy alegre y feliz mientras abrazaba el paquete.

- Toma Freddy, feliz navidad - le entrega muy sonriente un paquete bordó con un moño negro.

- Gracias, y feliz navidad para tí también, Isabella.

El último que quedaba era el zorro pirata, quién ya no aguantaba las ganas de que la castaña le entregara su obsequio.

- Su regalito está en otro lado, capitán - dijo la de orbes color miel con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Orale Foxy, la traes muerta - murmuró el oso dandole disimuladamente un pequeño codazo, haciendo sonrojar al pirata levemente.

- Avisen cuando celebrarán la boda, para hacer fiesta - dijo el conejo morado mientras trataba de aguantar la risa junto con su amigo castaño.

- Ya déjenlo en paz. Vayan, nosotros iremos a decorar la Party Room - exclamó la polluela con una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias Chica, no tardaremos - dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga emplumada para luego llevarse al zorro rojizo a las rastras.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco - le susurró Foxy a la polluela.

- De nada - le respondió ella con un susurro también.

Mientras los demás se dirigían a decorar uno de los salones para la fiesta navideña, un pequeño niño se encontraba mirando toda la situación.

- "Si tan solo mis amigos fueran igual de amorosos que ellos" - pensó. En eso no vió que cierto conejito turquesa venía a sentarse junto a él.

- Ei pequeño, ¿qué tal la noche?

- Bastante tranquila, señor.

- Ash, no me llames señor, dime Toy Bonnie o BonBon. Es demasiado formal para mi.

- Perdón señor... Eeh, - sacudiendo su cabeza - quiero decir, BonBon.

- Así está mejor - le sonrió. Ambos mirában a los viejos animatrónicos, quienes llevaban varias cajas repletas con adornos navideños. En una al conejo morado, sin darse cuenta, se le cayó un adorno, haciendo que el oso, quien iba detrás de él llevando varias cajas que le dificultaban la vista, lo pisara sin verlo y cayera de bruces al suelo, junto con todas las cajas que portaba hace segundos atrás; la versión toy del morado y el pequeño niño tuvieron que aguantar la carcajada.

- Cómo quisiera que nos lleváramos así de bien - murmuró Bonnie 2.0.

- Pienso lo mismo - respondió el pequeño niño.

- ¿Qué te parece si les echamos una mano, pequeño? - le propuso.

- Será divertido - le sonrió a la vez que se dirigían dispuestos a ayudar.

- ¿Pero qué demo...? - Chica al ver al oso marrón en el suelo, no pudo aguantar la risa al verlo tirado con todas las guirnaldas y demás cosas adornándole por accidente. Segundos después se le sumó Bonnie, quien se descostillaba de la risa.

- ¿Podrían dejar de reírse? No es gracioso, ¿saben? - inquirió Freddy con molestia de brazos cruzados.

- Perdónanos Freddo, es que es inevitable no reírse ante esta ridiculez JAJAJAJAJAJA - la polluela lloraba de la risa abrazada al conejo. Minutos después - que fueron largos e interminables para el oso - se calmaron, dispuestos a ayudarlo a levantarse y recoger las cosas.

Estaban en eso cuando una mano turquesa le alcanzó una bola navideña a la polluela, quien levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Les molesta si les ayudamos en algo? - preguntó el conejo que estaba junto con Balloon Boy detrás de él.

- Para nada - respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre tanto, en Price Córner, la joven castaña llegaba corriendo, seguida del zorro rojizo.

- ¡Te gané, capitán! - dijo aún agitada con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- Digamos que le deje ganar, señorita - entrando después de ella - ¿Estás bien, marinera? - en un tono de preocupación.

- Si, de primera - haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba - Cierra los ojos, que ya te traigo tu obsequio - yéndose hacia un rincón de aquel lugar, sacó un pequeño paquete rojo con un moño color ámbar - Bien, ya puedes abrirlos. ¡Feliz Navidad Foxy!

El aludido abrió lentamente sus párpados de metal, encontrándose con aquel presente.

- Gracias, sirena Bella - tomándolo entre su mano y garfio.

- ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo.

Y el pirata obedeció sus palabras, rasgando completamente el envoltorio, dejando ver un cuadro con una fotografía en la que estaban ambos con Marty.

- Mi madrina nos la tomó hace años, durante el cumpleaños de él. Fue uno de los últimos mejores momentos que pasamos juntos - sonrió con nostalgia.

- Gracias, que... gran detalle de tu parte, marinera - observando detenidamente la foto - Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué me la quieres dar?

- Porque es una fotografía especial, ya que aparezco con dos de las personas más especiales en mi vida.

Aquellas palabras dieron un vuelco en el corazón metálico del pirata. Era increíble como es que aquella jovencita le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez. La adoraba profundamente, incluso sintió un impulso de abalanzarse hacia ella y besarla de una manera salvaje, pero prefirió comportarse como un caballero; después de todo, no quería pervertirla (?) (N/a: sep, Foxy es un cochino pervertido).

- Mmm, no sé qué decir... - se limitó a decir él un tanto sonrojado más por lo que acababa de pensar que por lo que escuchó de ella.

- Oh, no digas nada - le golpeó levemente en el brazo.

- Pero es que... No tengo ningún regalo para ti, joven sirena - bajó sus orejas con pena.

- Del regalo no te hagas problema - le regaló una cálida sonrisa - Bien. Debemos volver, o se preguntarán que estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo - le guiñó un ojo para después voltearse dispuesta a irse por la puerta.

- Ve, yo te alcanzo luego - la ojimiel se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- Me acordé que tenía que... despertar a Puppet. Si si, eso - exclamó un tanto nervioso. Isabella lo miró con desconfianza.

- Pues, en ese caso... Está bien, pero no se tarden - dijo con una risita saliendo de allí.

- Fiu, estuvo cerca - volteandose hacia la caja musical - ¿Puppet? Puppet, despierta. Necesito de tu ayuda.

La tapa de la caja se movió, dejando ver a un ser delgado en color blanco y negro asomarse fuera de ella.

- Joven Foxy, ¿qué ocurre?

- Necesito que me ayudes - le suplicó.

- Bien, te escucho.

- ¿Recuerdas a la humana de la que te hablé? - poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

- Mmm, si. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero darle un regalo de navidad, pero quiero que sea muy especial.

- Bueno, con regalo no se a que te podrías referir. Hay muchas cosas, capitán.

- Si, pero este no se puede conseguir en ningún lado y tu eres el único que puede ayudarme a conseguirlo.

La marioneta permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, imaginándose hacia qué lado iba la conversación.

- De acuerdo. Dime de qué se trata y te diré si puedo ayudarte o no - el zorro se acercó a él para contarle al oído la idea que tenía en mente,mientras que Puppet abría los ojos como platos - ¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de pedirme?

- Segurísimo, señor - en un tono de seriedad.

- Sabes que podría haber una posibilidad de que no funcione, ¿no es así?

- Claro que lo sé, señor.

- Está bien. Te ayudaré con esto. Después de todo... es Nochebuena - le sonrió con amabilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño grupo de animatrónicos denominados "toys" se hallaban en The Office,espiando a los demás por las cámaras de seguridad.

- Oigan, ¿ese no es Bonnie? - señaló Chica 2.0 a la pantalla.

Freddy 2.0 y Mangle observaron atentos.

- Si - respondió el oso tajante.

- Qué puto traidor - exclamó la zorrita albina con molestia.

- Oye, ¿sigues enojada con él? - interrogó la polluela cruzada de brazos.

- Después de la mala contestación que tuvo conmigo, ¿crees que debería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? - le contestó mientras la miraba colgada del techo encima de ella, haciendo que la versión moderna de Chica alzara completamente la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verla.

- Yo solamente digo que tendrían que hacer las paces.

- Mira quién lo dice... - habló el oso de repente - ,,... la que hace media hora se burló de él llamándolo "Bon O Bon" con desprecio... - la polluela agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir - ... y en cuanto a ti - le señaló a la zorra que dejó de columpiarse - deberías hacer lo que ella dice.

- ¿Cómo es que de repente te comportas así? - inquirió ella con algo de curiosidad.

- Porque escuché lo que dijeron nuestros amigos - murmuró para luego mostrarles una grabación de una de las cámaras.

"- Cómo quisiera que nos lleváramos así de bien.

- Pienso lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te parece si les echamos una mano, pequeño?

- Será divertido".

Observaron como sus dos amigos iban rumbo a ayudarles.

- Vaya... No sé qué decir... - expresó Toy Chica con pena.

- ¡Mi complejo de culpa! - se lamentó Foxy 2.0

- ¿Ahora ven a qué me refiero? Vamos chicas, ¡es Navidad! Y hasta yo sé muy bien que no he sido un buen amigo y líder con ustedes.

- Si quieres saber, eres pésimo como líder - le guiñó un ojo la polluela. Toy Freddy le regaló una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿qué esperan par de tórtolos? Hay que ir a ayudar - propuso Mangle quién ya se había marchado a una velocidad impresionante.

El oso castaño claro le siguió, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Si hubiera habido aunque sea un pequeño muérdago colgando en alguna parte de este lugar, ya te habría besado - le susurró Toy Chica al oído, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

- Quizás podríamos buscar uno más tarde - le sonrió coquetamente a la par que salían de allí tomados de las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Chica- le llamó el conejo morado a la polluela.

- ¿Sip?

- Feliz Navidad - dijo entregándole un pequeño delantal rosado con dibujos de pizzas y corazones - Perdón por no envolverlo... - rascándose la nuca avergonzado - E-espero que te guste.

- ¡Me encanta! ¿Tú lo hiciste? - preguntó con un cierto brillo en su mirada.

- Podría decirse que si... - pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la polluela, haciendo que quedara totalmente en shock.

- Es muy lindo de tu parte. Ahora mismo iré a preparar pizza con él puesto - dijo para luego ponérselo rápidamente, no sin antes quitarse el viejo que estaba usando.

- Claaaro - expresó él con un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabella iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, cuando sin querer se topó con alguien más.

- ¿Golden Freddy?

- Feliz Navidad, señorita Smith.

- Feliz Navidad... err, ¿va a reunirse con nosotros?

- Por supuesto. Justo estaba yendo hacia allá.

- Que bien. Entonces vamos - pero el oso dorado la detuvo.

- Eeh, antes de ir para allá, usted debe volver a Price Corner.

- ¿Para?

- Foxy me dijo que le avisara a usted.

- ¿Le pasó algo? - en un tono de angustia.

- Todo lo contrario. Tiene una sorpresa para usted.

- De acuerdo. Supongo que tendré que volver. Eh, gracias - dijo volviendo de donde vino.

- De nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que te trataron feo, ¿eh? - preguntó Freddy terminando de poner el último adorno con ayuda de Toy Bonnie.

- Si, pero ya estoy acostumbrado - respondió el conejo turquesa.

- ¿Podemos ayudar? - se oyó de repente. Junto a ellos aparecieron el resto de los 2.0 - Tranquilo, no venimos a pelear - exclamó Toy freddy viendo cómo se había tensado su primera versión - después de todo, es Navidad, ¿no creen?

Freddy analizó las palabras antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

- De acuerdo - y entre todos siguieron con los preparativos. Mientras que Toy Chica y Mangle fueron a ayudar a Chica con las pizzas; los muchachos preparaban la música que ambientaría el lugar. Segundos después, cayeron Golden Freddy junto con Puppet.

- Qué gran decoración. ¿No lo cree así señor Golden?

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, querido amigo.

Varios momentos después en el que ambos bandos, tanto de los 1.0 y 2.0 hacían las paces, uno de ellos notó la ausencia de dos personitas.

- ¿Dónde está la mocosa y su amigo el pirata? - inquirió Toy Chica.

- Ah, esos dos... - respondió Freddy.

- Vaya uno a saber donde estarán - agregó Bonnie mirando a su amigo en complicidad.

- Bueno, mientras los esperamos, ¿por qué no abrimos los regalos que ella nos dejó? - propuso la tierna Chica, dándole el resto de los regalos que quedaban para los toys.

- ¿Para nosotros? - inquirieron los cuatro con asombro.

- Claro, después de todo hicimos las paces por esta noche - respondió sonriente.

- Está bien. Pero mañana volveremos a llevarnos mal - respondió Freddy 2.0 con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí, campeón - concluyó Freddy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Foxy? ¿Dónde estás? Golden me dijo que tenías algo para mi - se sintió incómoda por aquel silencio - ¿Foxy?

- Feliz Navidad, Bellabell - ella al oírlo volteó hacia él, dejando escapar un pequeño grito.

- Foxy, ¿eres tú?

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto muchacho pelirrojo, con camisa blanca, pantalones marrones, botas negras y un sobretodo rojo (N/a: ya saben, de esos que usan los capitanes de los barcos); su tez era blanca, ojos color ámbar y su pelo estaba un tanto desordenado; usaba un parche en su ojo derecho y su típico garfio en su mano derecha.

- Te sorprende verme así, ¿no es cierto? Digamos que Puppet me ayudó. Ya sabes... con su magia de marioneta - haciendo gestos con su mano.

- No lo puedo creer. Es increíble. Hasta podría decir que en tu ahora apariencia humana eres idéntico a... - enmudeció en un segundo.

- ¿A quién, sirena?

-Mejor olvídalo - el pelirrojo se limitó a reír - ¿qué es gracioso?

- Eso - señalando con el garfio el pequeño muérdago que colgaba justo encima de ellos.

- Oh... - se limitó a decir ella muy sonrojada, pensando en lo que iba a suceder después.

- Ya conoces la tradición, marinera - murmuró tomándola delicadamente por la cintura.

- ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tienes hasta volver a la normalidad?

El joven pirata pensó unos instantes - Tengo bastante tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes, mi sirena.

Y dicho esto le tomó delicadamente la barbilla y la besó. Luego la abrazó por la espalda a la vez que ella se ponía en puntas de pie, rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando aquel beso.

Por fin, se podría decir que, la estaba besando como él siempre había anhelado.

Había sido la mejor Navidad de todas después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Este foxy pervertido e.e (?**

**Y se me hizo re largo este One-Shot. Espero que no se aburran con la lectura. Desde ya vuelvo a desearles un felíz 2015 y bueno, nos estaremos leyendo :D.**

**Bye bye!**

**P/d: mil disculpas a todos por el error que hubo en este fic. Es que escribo todo en la tablet y pues, bueno, los "-." que había puesto para separar las diferentes situaciones se borraron :(. Espero que este pequeño iconveniente no haya dificultado su lectura.**


End file.
